


Midnight Captaincy

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Does Captain Kirk ever sleep, or even not work...?





	Midnight Captaincy

All the best red alerts seemed to take place when the Captain and main bridge crew were supposed to be in bed.

"What've we got?" asked a rumpled Kirk, ruffling his hair further as he made his way to his chair with surprisingly nimble speed. He had headed the rest of the group, the majority of whom were still struggling in behind him. All wore sleepwear – he surmised that's what Spock's robed tunic garb was – besides himself, as he had donned his gold shirt over the uniform black undergarbs he had yet to divest after yesterday's shift. 

Uhura wore pyjamas with the cutest cartoon snail print he'd ever seen (okay, so it was the only one he'd ever seen), but he knew better than to provoke her at 0300 hours with – God forbid it – an unprofessional manner. He knew he had decided well when she turfed her replacement out of her station without a second glance.

"Captain, that Starfleet 18853 message – "

And they fell into the easy rhythm just as easily as usual.

…

"Keptan, do you really sleep in your uniform?"

Uhura shot them both a passing glance from her work station.

"Do you actually sleep? I mean, I know it's overrated for most Starfleet personnel, let alone a starship captain…"

The attempt at humour did not mask her concern. Kirk was struck by the odd notion that she was worried for him, that she… cared.

He decided to wave it off anyway.

"Nah, I sleep at my desk. It's quite comfy, actually, provided I haven't had too much caffeine…"

With that, he threw himself into the situation at hand. He was determined his crew would not suffer under clumsy command they might have begun to fear since today's revelation that he perhaps didn't sleep. Or not much, anyway.

…

Spock practically frog-marched him to sickbay for a hypo before escorting him directly into the captain's quarters. Kirk was openly delighted when Spock consented to stay until he was "at least at rest". Spock took it to be another illogical but necessary compromise with his human companions.


End file.
